fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pegasus (DeathGr)
Pegasus '''or better known as '''the Pegasus, is a Silver Celestial Spirit under the ownership of . He uses Light and Wind Magic. 'Appearance ' Pegasus is a majestic winged horse with two huge wings that have gold like feathers with two sapphire orbs underneath each wing. Said feathers exist in his pointy ears and also on each feet in the form of small wings in each. Finally, he has silver colored mane, tail and hooves while a deep blue gem like horn protrutes from his forehead. 'Personality' Pegasus is a gentle being and absolutely loyal towards his master and unlike his brother Monoceros, he can make contract with anyone regardless of gender, but he won't take as a master anyone he considers evil or annoying. When it's about protecting his master or friends, he engages fiercely in combat and won't back down until they are safe. 'Magic and Abilities' Immortality: '''As a Celestial Spirit Pegasus can live forever unless forced to stay in the Human World for prolonged time. '''Flight: '''Due to possesing wings Pegasus can fight in air without needing to touch the ground, rarely descending from the sky unless it's about carrying people. '''Enchanted Speed: '''Pegasus is recognized by all as the fastest flying Celestial Spirit, easily surpassing even Aquila. '''Telepathy: Just like his brother Monoceros, Pegasus talks via telepathy to others. 'Light Magic' Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of Monoceros and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. This magic does give off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. Unlike his brother, Pegasus uses this magic for offensive purposes and he can utilize it well when fighting along his brother Monoceros. 'Spells' *'Enif: '''Pegasus gathers light magic energy in his wings, releasing later a shower of explosive wings of light. *'Begasi: Pegasus gathers magic energy in his horn, creating a huge horn of light with which he can fight. *'''Pegasus Shine: '''Pegasus generates light from his own body meant to blind enemies. '''Wind Magic Wind Magic is a Caster Magic and form of Elemental Magic—diverted from Air Magic—that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of wind. Description This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. Spells * Pegasus Wind Blow: * Wind Repel: